Renesmee's Life
by renesmeegirl09
Summary: Renesmee is FINALLY on her own...or is she...? ** if you dont like my shit then, dont read it!**
1. New Life?

I moved to Japan in 2025 hoping for a new life. i started working the week when i met Jake. He was the Poplular guy i met on my first day. He always smiled at me and i would look away to shy to look into his eyes. i would always see him driving to work with a couple people in the car while i walked. One day he stopped and asked if i wanted a ride, he was alone. I asked where his friends wereand he replied that they were just using him so now they could find they're own way to work. I just laughed and shook my head. We pulled into the Factory parking lot and everyone looked at me like i was a deadly virus. Jake grabbed my hand and quickly squeezed it and let it go because the first warning bell had rang which gave us six minutes to get to our stations on time. Jake said that he would see me after work. Work had went by slowly as usual but i met Jake by his car just as planned. We drove through town towards my house when he turned the opposite direction. He told me that roommate was out of town and would be back in two weeks. I just smiled. He pulled into his driveway and got out to open the door for me. Jake grabbed my hand and lead me into his house. When we sat down he asked me if i would like something to drink. I asked for some water. He shook his head and went to the kitchen. I got up and followed him. He handed me the water smiling. After i finished my water he took my hand and lead me on a tour of the house. We just glanced at his roommates room. It was a disater area. Then we went to his room and he shut the door. He gestured towards his desk chair and i sat down. He hit a switch and the lights went red. He showed pictures of me at work eating lunch during break. I blushed but he couldn't tell because of the red lights. Then he started walking towards the chair.

* * *


	2. A visit

Jake leaned down and kissed me. When he leaned back upright, he apologized and said that he shouldn't have done that. I stood up and kissed and said that it was fine. Then he suggested that I leave because he had some errands to attend to. I nodded and walked to the car and he drove me home. When we pulled up I noticed a Black Eclipse in my driveway. When they got out of the car, I realized who it was. It was my parents here for an unexpected visit. My face turned red with anger. Dad told me not to be angry. I told him to stay out of my head. He just smiled that sexy smile and turned to my mother. She said to me not to be upset, but to be happy that I could see them again. I turned bright red with anger. Dad said in his "I'm serious" voice to calm down. I snapped back that I wasn't a little girl anymore and that he couldn't control me. He looked at my mother and said that I had both of their tempers. She just laughed. I just stormed off into my house and shut the door, but when I turned around they were sitting on the couch. Dad gestured towards the love seat. I sat down. Dad started talking about how Carlisle and Esme had moved to Alaska after they had graduated at the top of their class. I just sat there thinking about what Alice and Jasper were doing now, but dad read my thoughts and spoke before I could ask. He told me Alice and Jasper was on Esme Isle with Emmett and Rosalie taking a much needed vacation. I just sighed. My parents wanted to know if they could stay a couple weeks with me. I said the guest bedroom was the first door on your right. They said ok and went to get their suitcases. I made dinner while they got "settled" into their room. I told them that anything they broke they replaced. They said that they wouldn't break anything.


	3. Jake?

A knock came to the door and dad told me to stop. I stopped dead in my tracks and he said that he would answer the door. He opened the door to Jake and he looked at him then back to me. I looked to Jake and then back to my father. Dad apparently had read my mind and took mom into the bedroom. I asked him not to get in my conversation while we talked. He just nodded and shut his door. I invited Jake in and he sat down. He said that he just wanted to talk. I just told him to talk and that I was listening. He told me that he was sorry that he was rude earlier. Then he asked why my dad was here. I told him that they were just visiting and that they were leaving next week. He just nodded his head. I asked him if he was hungry and he said that he was a little but he could wait. Then I went and sat down next to him. I turned to face him and he looked down at the floor. Then the bedroom door where my parents were talking, opened. Out came my mother. She asked me if I would talk to her for a second. I walked over towards her and she pulled me into their room. Dad was just staring at me like he was going to explode. I asked what was wrong and he said that he didn't want him near me. I asked him why but he wouldn't say. I walked out of their room and went to sit with Jake.


	4. Jake's POV

** Jake's POV **

_Do I tell Nessie how I feel about her? I think I should..._

" Renesmee....please come sit with me....I want to talk to you..." Renesmee sits down. " What did you want to talk about Jake? " I reply " I want to talk about what happened earlier....the kiss..? I'm sorry that was very inappropriate and i shouldn't have done that and I want you to know that i do like you more than a friend should but i'm not sure you woul.d like me in return..." Renesmee just blushed and smiled.

_Now what??? _


	5. Bella's POV

*** Bella's POV ***

" Edward...? " Edward was still reading Jake's mind. " She's grown up and she wouldn't approve of you in her personal business. " Edward replied " you should hear what he's thinking about your daughter...makes me want to kill him. " Bella just rolled her golden eyes. " Edward...come, lets play a game. Please...? " He let out a low growl and turned around. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice Edward Cullen!" Bella said smiling teasingly. He just rolled gorgeous eyes. " We have some time to kill. " He said turning around, " Should we go hunt..?" Bella asks " where would we go..? Edward replied " good point...lets just wait for renesmee to come inside then ask her...sound good...? " Bella replies " Sounds great Edward. "


	6. Renesmee's Kiss from Jake

" Well Jake, I have to go inside because I have to cook for my parents... "_ Not Really but he don't know that. Nor will he ever... _" Ok. That's cool because I have to leave so i can feed my dog Max. Guess i'll see you at work tomorrow..? Nessie said " you know it...see you for lunch...? " Jake smiled " There's always room for you at my table... " " Well goodnight Jake..." said Nessie smiling. " Goodnight Nessie. " Jake leaned down and gave her a kiss and started walking back to his car. " Jake! Wait! " Nessie said. She grabbed his wrist and turned him around. She gave him a kiss but slightly longer this time. Then she smiled and walked inside the house. He just smiled and drove away.

I walked back in the house...My mother looked at me and smiled.... " I know that look, i had that same look when your father first kissed me...i smiled blushing..."and your point...?" She smiled and went to her room....Nessie yelled " ANYONE FOR A MIDNIGHT HUNT??? "


	7. The Hunt

*** Three miles away ***

" Well here we are....this is the place i go to hunt and fill myself....i hope it will work for you..." Edward looked around as if listening for something. " Are you sure its safe around here Renesmee..? It doesn't feel right to me..." " Dad i ALWAYS hunt here...Its safe....if it wasn't i wouldn't have brought you here...." said Nessie getting upset that he didn't belive her. " Edward..." Bella said, " I think its time we trust OUR daughter." Edward rolled his eyes. He didn't want to think about it that way. Edward said " Ok lets hunt... " Edward took off first with bella on his heels. When he looked in front of him....Nessie was already drinking a Buck's blood. He stopped. " How did you get so fast Nessie? " Nessie stopped and looked at her Father, her mouth drippipng with blood. " I'm not really sure...i kinda sensed where the animal was and went for it....i haven't ate in about two weeks...." " I guess your thirst over-powered your body...." She was already back to her food when they were done talking. They just smiled and went deeper into the forest.

*** Meanwhile ***

Jake decided to go for a walk down by Nessie's road to see if she was still awake....he glanced down her Street and seen that the lights were on in the living-room but her Car was gone. He figured she went to get something to "eat" so he walked home and got in his car. He drove the three miles to the forest and morphed into his wolf form and ran off to find Nessie....instead he found her mother instead. _Bella...? I thought....nevermind....that's means edward is...._ Jake didn't get to finish his thought when edward said " What do you need Jake...?_ Is Nessie here Edward...? _" Yes...she's here somewhere.." Edward said looking around. _Can I talk to her?? Its Important... _" If its about that kiss....your lucky bella AND renesmee are very fond of you...." Edward said angrily. Bella grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him away. Bella yelled "She's in the clearing Jake!!" Jake silently thanked her and ran toward the clearing. As he got to the clearing he got wind of a strange smell.... _There's Humans in the forest!!! _Jake turned around quickly but edward was next to him in a few seconds..... " Jake...where's Nessie??" _I don't know...i didn't find her when i got here... _" Jake go meet Bella at the Car in your normal form and wait for us...." _Ok Edward.. _Edward ran off to find renesmee when he ran smack right into her.

*** Back at the Car ***

There was a rustlling in the bushes. Bella says quietly " Jake..? Edward..? Renesmee..? " Jake came out of the bush with just his shorts on. His body was really sweaty. ( HOT!!!) Bella sensed trouble. " Jake where's Edward and Nessie..?? " He said " Edward smelled humans as i did and he went after her.... and sent me here to wait for them..." Bella replies " Oh.....i see..." Just after she says that here came Edward and Nessie. Edward quickly ran to bella and said..." We HAVE to leave....They saw Nessie...we've been exposed...we have to go...NOW!! everybody get in Nessie's car.....quickly...Jake you too....its too risky for you as well...." Everybody scrunched into her car and she drove away. They arrived at the house and went inside and quickly packed Nessie's stuff and paid for plane tickets and left for a 18 hour flight to the U.S.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is the longest chapter so far....but i hope you like it!!!!


	8. The Proposal

*** Jake POV ***

"Nessie can we talk?"

"Sure Jake, but first can we get outta here for awhile?"

"Lets go then."

** Jake transforms **

_Nessie climbs on Jake's back and they run through the woods_

** Jake transforms just outside the Canadian Border **

"Can we talk now, Nessie?"

"Sure Jake lets talk. What do you want to talk about?" Nessie replied puzzled.

Jake hesitated for a minute before answering Nessie.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand please, and NO PEEKING!" Jake smiled his devious smile.

Renesmee smiled her cute smile that made Jake melt inside and held out her hand.

Jake took out a small box form his pocket and pulled out a small ring.

"Open please?" Jake asked politely.

Nessie gasped at the diamond ring in Jake's hand.

"Marry me Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I can't be without you and I love you

so much." He said getting on one knee.

" Of course I will marry you Jake." Renesmee said as Jake placed the ring on her finger. Next thing they heard a yell come out from the woods as Edward came barreling out of the woods.

"JAKE!" Edward yelled like thunder. "What are you doing? Renesmee you are NOT marrying him!"

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled. "Back off! She's grown and we cant control her anymore so she can do as she pleases. That's why she left the first time. And I will not lose my child again to you trying to control her!" Bella's eyes golden but she was beyond pissed. Edward sensed her anger and backed off but watched Jake like a hawk searching for it's prey.

*** Renesmee POV ***

"Renesmee I am so excited for you." Alice said with a sparkle in her eyes "Can I plan your wedding? Oh please Nessie? Alice begged. Renesmee laughed. "Do I have a choice Aunt Alice?" Alice's smiled faded fairly quickly. "Very funny Renesmee." Jasper let out a small laugh and quickly stopped when he looked at Alice. "Sorry." He said with a small smile. Alice looked at Renesmee again. "Thanks Nessie. We can go shopping for everything next week Ok? "That's fine Aunt Alice."


	9. Who's Makin Babies?

**Renesmee POV** Nessie walks out and sits on a bench and stares at her hand. Jake creeps up behind her quietly and wraps his arms around her. "Do you love it?" Jake smiles. Nessie smiled, "Of course I love it Jake! Don't be silly." Jake replied "Are you coming over tonight for dinner?" as he sat down to face her. "Ummm...actually Aunt Alice wants me to go out with her tonight, kinda like a Girl's Night Out. Sorry babe. Jake rolls his eyes. "Do you really wanna go? He laughed. "I've never gone out with her, so I kinda wanna go." Nessie said looking at her feet. Jake laughed so hard the tree's shook. "Really now?" as he scooped her up into his big muscular arms. "Yes Jake, now put me down please?" Jake just held her. "Jake whats wrong?" By that time her parents and the rest of her family were behind them. "Guys whats going on?" Renesmee said worriedly. Then she felt it. A strange presence in the woods. Edward told Jake "Take her into the house. NOW!" The second Jake began to move a small child maybe six or seven stepped out of the woods. 


	10. Amnesia

**Jake POV**

Edward yelled "JAKE! MOVE!" Jake started running when something tackle him from behind. Renesmee flew outta Jake's strong arms into Jasper's strong frame. Nessie smacked her head on Jasper jaw-line and knocked her unconscious. Jasper called for Carlisle. Carlisle came running. "What happened?" he asked. "Quick take her to the house. Alice go with them." Alice nodded and headed to the house with Jasper and Jake.

** Alice POV **

Jasper carefully placed Renesmee on the couch and placed a pillow under her head. Alice went to the closet to get her favorite blanket that Jake had given her for her "16th" birthday. "Here put this on her Jake, hopefully she still likes it." Alice said. Jake laid the ice on her head gently and grabbed the Quilette Blanket he'd given her. He smiled we he laid it on her. Alice walked into the Kitchen leaving Jake alone to be Renesmee.

** Carlisle POV **

" Edward! We have to get Sam Uly and his crew to help us. We cant fight them all by ourselves, there's just too many of them." Edward nodded and ran toward Quilette territory. "Esme! How much more can we handle till they get here?" " I'm sure we can handle them till they get here. But they better hurry up, I know Edward is there by now." "Hopefully Alice doesn't get upset." Carlisle chuckled. "We all know how she despises Jake but puts up with him because of Nessie." Esme smiled "Yes I know but I think she is starting to enjoy his company"

_By that time Sam and rest of the Gang came bounding out of the woods._

** Renesmee POV **

_I opened my eyes, dazed and wondering where I was, and why these people were leaning over me._

" Where am I? " I asked confused.

The dark haired male spoke first. "Your at home Renesmee." The red headed female spoke next. " I think she has Amnesia Jake, maybe we should tell Carlisle. The red headed female ran out the door. " Dr. Cullen will be here shortly to check you out OK?" A few minutes later a blonde male came in. "Do you know your name?" he asked. R-Renesmee? At least that's what he said. I said looking at the dark haired male. The Blonde male looked at the dark haired male and said "Jake did u tell her her name?" Jake smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah kinda by accident." Carlisle shook his head. " Do you know who that is?" pointing at Alice in the chair. I shook my head. "No." Carlisle took a deep breath and let it out. "Renesmee will you sit here while the others and myself talk?" I nodded. They all walked away to the kitchen.

** Bella's POV **

"Carlisle whats wrong with her? " Bella said looking worried. Carlisle replied with a heavy heart, " Shes more human than we thought she was, She has a severe case of amnesia, all we can do i teach her everything again and hope she starts remembering her life. " Everyone could hear a pin drop in this room, So Alice left and took Nessie around for a run thru the trees in the back. Jake came in with gashes all over his body and a broken arm. Carlisle rushed to his side as he Collapsed to the floor. Bella caught him in a heartbeat(if she had one) and laid him on the floor gently. Carlisle got to work quickly bandaging him up profusely so he could clean the blood.


End file.
